Letter to You - Gaining My Memories of You
by Karou Ariza
Summary: 15 tahun. Butuh waktu lima belas tahun untuk membuat Aomine Daiki sadar sepenuhnya, dan ia pun belum bisa berhenti. AoKi, R&R?


**Summary :** _15 tahun. Butuh waktu lima belas tahun untuk membuat Aomine Daiki sadar sepenuhnya, dan ia pun belum bisa berhenti_.

**Warning : **_Uh.. Death chara, OOC-ngenes, dan .. yah, pokoknya maklumi lah ;_;_

**Disclaimer : **___Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanyalah penulis normal yang senang sekali berimajinasi dengan lakon-lakon milik beliau XD_

**.**

**.**

**[ **_These poems written of my love for you_ **]**

**.**

**.**

_Untuk Kise idiot. _

_Jangan salahkan kalau seandainya surat ini tiba-tiba ada di depan rumahmu—uh bukan! Bukan maksudku untuk mengirimnya! _

_Salahkan si tsundere Midorima yang setiap harinya setelah kau pergi terus mengekoriku kemana-mana dan memberikan kertas surat serta amplop dengan alasan tolol kalau kedua benda itu adalah benda keberuntunganku tahun ini. TAHUN INI._

_Salahkan si bayi pemuja cemilan itu. Satu fakta tentangnya yang mungkin kau tidak tahu Kise, Murasakibara bahkan sudah dua kali MELEMPAR ku ke atap sekolah karena hal sepele seperti menulis surat untukmu._

_Salahkan juga si maniak milkshake yang kaupuja itu, kau tahu sudah berapa ribu kali lelaki itu datang ke tempat peribadiku—termasuk kamar mandi, hanya untuk mengatakan :_

"_Tulis surat paling tidak untuk Kise-_kun_, atau akan kulaporkan kalau Aomine-_kun_ sengaja menyimpan bra Momoi-_san_ di balik ranjang kamar."_

_..._

_Dan yang harus paling kau salahkan adalah kapten kita. Kau tahu sudah berapa puluh kali aku nyaris mati dengan faktor-faktor kebetulan seperti : Pisau melayang, gunting melayang, dan cutter melayang. Aku yakin kita sudah pernah sepakat kan Kise kalau Akashi itu reinkarnasi iblis?_

_..._

_Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu. Kau belum mengabariku apa-apa setelah pindah ke sana kemarin, jadi ... Bagaimana kabarmu? _

_Kalau bisa balas, Kise. Aku benar-benar 'nyaris' mati beberapa hari ini._

_Aomine_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Letter to You - Gaining My Memories of You**

****_Ketika separuh perasaanmu bahkan tidak akan pernah dapat dirasakannya lagi.. _

_._

_._

"Selesai."

Aomine menutup kotak suratnya, tersenyum aneh ketika membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah lelaki itu ketika membaca suratnya. Ia tahu Kise pasti senang—oke ralat, dia pasti akan _sangat_ senang karena salah satu teman sekolahnya sebelum ia pindah, yang merupakan satu-satunya lelaki diantara mereka berlima yang belum sama sekali mengirim surat untuknya, akhirnya dengan setengah hati (paling tidak) mengiriminya surat.

Ia melirik Kuroko yang berdiri diam menatapnya. Lelaki itu ternyata tidak main-main dengan ucapannya soal _aku akan mengawasimu, cepat kirim surat itu Aomine-_kun. Bahkan Kuroko tidak mempercayainya hanya untuk sekedar memasukkan surat sialan ini ke dalam kotak pos?

_Heh. _Aomine mendengus, menghampiri Kuroko. _Sekarang kelompok psikopat itu sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Jangan harap aku akan mengiriminya surat lagi._

"Kupikir Akashi-_kun_ ingin bertemu denganmu sepulang sekolah." Kata Kuroko ketika mereka berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Nah aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi tertarik padaku."

Kuroko menatapnya. "Tertarik ... Bukan Aomine-_kun_. Saat menemuinya kemarin, ia memanggil _Daiki_ dengan nada yang ... Tidak seperti biasanya."

Aomine memucat. Semakin berbeda nada Akashi, semakin besarlah masalah yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

* * *

Benar saja. Akashi sudah menunggunya tepat di depan kelasnya.

Dan wajahnya ... _Oh Tuhan, Apa salahku.._

Kedua matanya memincing ketika melihat Aomine. Aomine membiarkan dirinya membuat jarak yang cukup jika hal yang tidak _diprediksi_ akan terjadi, tapi setelah setengah menit Akashi mengamatinya dalam diam, lelaki itu hanya melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Aomine agar mengikutinya.

Singkat cerita karena itulah ia dan Akashi bolos jam pelajaran pertama di atap sekolah.

Akashi berjalan ke arah pembatas atap, menekuk kedua lengannya dan memandang pemandangan di bawahnya.

Aomine yang mengekor di belakangnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri lelaki itu. Paling tidak ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan iblis ini dan tidur di suatu tempat—di sini mungkin juga boleh, tapi tentu saja setelah ia _bisa_ kembali dengan hidup-hidup.

Sesuatu yang penting, jelas. Aomine tahu kalau Akashi _sama sekali_ belum pernah melalaikan waktunya yang berharga, tentu saja tidak untuk menemani Aomine di atap sekolah. Dan lagi anehnya, Aomine belum dapat melihat benda—gunting merah kecil itu, yang biasanya selalu nampak di saku kanan jas Akashi, mengintimidasinya atau apalah. Tapi tidak, gunting sialan itu sama sekali belum tertangkap oleh matanya.

Entah itu pertanda bagus atau buruk.

"Akashi—"

"Aku punya berita untukmu."

Aomine mengerjap. "Heh, jadi kau menyuruhku datang ke sini bukan untuk menghukumku?" Tanyanya dengan perasaan lega. "Kau tahu aku benar-benar akan melewatkan seluruh jam pelajaran pertama kan?"

"Sejak kapan kau suka belajar Daiki?" Akashi memutar matanya.

Aomine tergelak. Ia tidak mati dan kapten berambut merah di sampingnya masih tidak memahami lelucon seperti biasanya, berarti hanya firasatnya saja kalau seandainya ada yang aneh.

"Seratus putar lapangan."

Dan Aomine langsung berhenti tertawa, bagaimanapun juga bukanlah Akashi namanya jika ia bukanlah seorang kapten gembira yang senang sekali memberi hukuman ke semua anggotanya.

Aomine mengerang.

"Dengar aku dulu." Akashi membalik tubuhnya sehingga ia sekarang berhadapan dengan Aomine.

"Aku mendengarkan jika hal ini bukanlah tentang hukuman lagi."

Akashi mengangguk dan menatapnya serius. Dan memang sepertinya ada hal lain selain hukuman lah yang menyebabkan Akashi sampai memberikan Aomine tempat terpencil untuk berbicara.

Aomine bisa melihat alis Akashi berkerut samar, terlihat ragu-ragu akan sesuatu.

Setelah itu Aomine benar-benar tidak mendengarkan berpuluh-puluh kalimat yang di lontarkan Akashi. Ia menolak untuk mendengar.

* * *

"Aomine?"

Tubuhnya menegang, ia membalikkan tubuh dengan panik. Dan benar saja ... Midorima sudah berada di depannya, menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ... " Midorima menangkap sebuah benda runcing di tangan Aomine. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BENDA KEBERUNTUNGANKU AOMINE?!"

_Ups_.

"Woah! Sebentar Midorima, aku hanya ingin meminjam pensil mu untuk menulis sesuatu!" Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan dada, bersikap defensif. Kau mungkin tidak akan bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berhadapan dengan Midorima yang tahu kalau benda keberuntungannya berada di tangan orang lain. Betul, mengerikan.

Kabar buruknya, pensil malang itu masih terselip di tangan Aomine ketika Midorima dengan galak menariknya.

Jadi. Yah. Berkat Midorima jugalah pensil itu menjadi patah dua bagian.

_Ups_ _lagi_.

Setelah itu Sekolah Menengah Teikou akan dikejutkan dengan nisan baru di depan gedung mereka yang bertuliskan 'AOMINE DAIKI' .

.

.

.

.

_Untuk Kise idiot. _

_Hoi, paling tidak seharusnya kau meneleponku atau apalah jika sudah menerima suratku kemarin, idiot. Aku menunggu jawabanmu. _

_Dan kau pasti tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku. _

_Midorima itu monster. MEGANE ITU MONSTER KISEEE! _

_Yah salahku juga sih karena sudah meminjam pensil-putar-keberuntungannya saat ia sedang berada di luar kelas. Tapi kan aku melakukannya karena kehabisan alat tulis dan meja yang berada paling dekat dengan ku hanya mejanya. _

_Dan Akashi tadi menemuiku. _

_Menemui... Shit. Dia Cuma menemuiku untuk menyuruhku lari seratus kali keliling lapangan, kau bisa bayangkan? _

_Oh, sebenarnya Akashi mengatakan hal lain selain itu. Tapi entahlah, aku tidak ingat iblis berambut merah itu mengatakan apa._

_Heck. Aku malah mengirimu surat lagi. Aku merindukanmu Kise. _

_Oke itu menjijikan. Pokoknya cepat balas suratku bodoh!_

* * *

**Satu tahun berikutnya**.

"Satu kelas?"

Kuroko mengangguk dan menunjuk beberapa orang di sekeliling mereka.

Ada Midorima.

Murasakibara.

Dan Akashi.

Oke. Sekarang jelas bagaimana ada keberuntungan sebesar ini sehingga mereka berlima bisa satu kelas saat kelas tiga.

Aomine mengambil bangku di sebelah Kuroko. Pojok kelas. Sedangkan Midorima ada pada barisan kedua dari kanan kelas, Murasakibara di sampingnya, dan Akashi duduk dengan tenang di bangku barisan pertama miliknya.

Yang penting jangan dekat Akashi. Itu prinsip Aomine.

"Aomine-_kun_. Itu buku apa?"

Aomine mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kuroko dan menangkap mata milik sahabatnya itu sedang menatap sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke tasnya dan mengetahui buku bersampul kuning lembut yang menyembul ke luar tasnya.

Mengirim surat untuk Kise sekarang sudah merupakan suata kebiasaan Aomine sepertinya, dan ia selalu—entah kenapa, menulis ulang setiap surat yang dikirimnya ke buku kuning itu. Sekarang buku itu jelas-jelas terlihat seperti jurnal surat cinta khas Aomine.

Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Kuroko dan dengan cepat memutar kemudi pembicaraan. "Te-Tetsu! Kau ... Uh apa ya, bisa menulis sesuatu yang _menarik_?"

Kuroko mengangkat alis.

"Ma-maksudku, semacam tulisan yang bisa membuat orang lain yang membacanya senang—sangat senang sampai merindukan orang itu, ya begitu!"

Kuroko mengangkat alisnya lebih tinggi.

_Tch_. Batin Aomine. _Kalau Kuroko sampai tahu aku masih mengirimi Kise surat sampai sekarang... Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku._

"Seperti puisi contohnya?"

"Ha?"

Kuroko menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Aomine. "Aomine-_kun_ sakit ya? Apa ada gadis yang sedang kau suka?"

_Mungkin tepatnya 'Lelaki yang kau suka' Tetsu.. _

"Uh. Yeah..."

"Mari kita lihat." Kuroko memulai. "Semua gadis biasanya menyukai embel-embel macam puisi dan sebagainya itu."

Aomine menutup rapat bibirnya agar pertanyaan seperti : _apa lelaki juga bukan pengecualian?_ Tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa Aomine-_kun_ pernah membuat puisi?"

"Ah? Seperti : '_Roses are red, and violet are blue' _?"

Ia bisa mendengar Midorima tertawa tertahan ketika melewati mereka, hendak menghampiri Akashi. Jadi Aomine jelas tahu kalau ia salah.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Aomine. "Coba pikirkan hal yang paling kau sukai dari orang itu, dan buatlah kalimat berima indah untuknya, Aomine-_kun_." Sarannya, mengambil acak satu kertas dan mendorong kursinya ke sebelah Aomine, mulai sibuk dengan tulisannya.

Aomine membaca dengan ragu. "_Senyumanmu begitu indah, matamu yang begitu menyiratkan arti matahari dan bulan, dan cara bicaramu yang semerdu semilir angin_." Ia berhenti, mual dengan dirinya sendiri dan menatap Kuroko. "Serius?"

"Serius."

Aomine menatap tulisan Kuroko sambil menerka-nerka bagaimana reaksi lelaki pirang itu saat melihat puisi yang akan dibuatnya.

.

.

.

_Untuk Kise idiot. _

_Hei, ini sudah satu tahun aku selalu mengirimmu surat dan kau bahkan belum menjawab SATUPUN surat milikku! Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? _

_Oke lupakan, yang jelas aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu. _

_Tetsu tadi mengajariku beberapa trik untuk membuat sebuah puisi. Ia bilang kalau biasanya ... uh, .. lelaki menyukai puisi yang di buatkan oleh kekasihnya. _

_.._

_Jangan salah sangka Kise. AKU-BUKAN-KEKASIHMU. Oke?_

_Jadi bagaimana kalau kau berikan komentar tentang puisi ini dan balas suratku, kay?_

_._

_._

_. _

_Aku menyukai bulan karena keindahannya_

_Aku menyukai matahari karena sinarnya_

_Dan aku menyukaimu karena tahu kau adalah satu-satunya dan selamanya._

.

.

.

* * *

**Tahun ketiga**

"Ne, Mine_chin_."

Aomine menolehkan kepala dan melihat Murasakibara di sana. Dengan seragam perguruannya dan sekantung permen hitam-putih di tangan kirinya.

Merasa perhatian seluruh mahasiswa di sekitarnya berpusat pada si raksasa, ia menggiring Murasakibara memutari taman dan duduk di salah satu bangku.

Aomine menyandarkan tubuhnya dan membuang kepalang ke belakang bangku. Menjadi mahasiswa tahun kedua benar-benar melelahkan untuknya. Walaupun masih ada Momoi yang terlalu sering membantunya dan Midorima yang setengah hati membantunya, ia memang pada dasarnya tidak pernah menyukai kegiatan yang dinamakan 'belajar'.

Akashi dan Murasakibara lain ceritanya.

Walaupun mereka semua tidak pernah kehilangan kontak—apalagi setelah _winter cup_ tahun lalu, Akashi dan Murasakibara pergi ke satu perguruan yang sama. Jauh darinya.

_Jauh_.

Mendengar kata itu membuat Aomine mual. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Murasakibara untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Jadi. Untuk apa mengunjungiku Murasakibara?"

"Hn?" Murasakibara menolehkan kepala malas. "Memang siapa yang memanggil Mine_chin_?"

"Dan siapa manusia raksasa yang tadi berdiri di depan kelasku sambil berkata 'Mine_chin'_ ?"

Aomine meneliti tanah di bawahnya, berharap-harap kalau ada batu seukuran kepalan tangan yang bisa ia lontarkan ke arah lelaki di sebelahnya ini ketika ia hanya mendengar jawaban '_Hn_' lagi dari Murasakibara.

Lalu ada wangi jagung. Jagung bakar.

Aomine menoleh dan mendapati Murasakibara menyodorkan salah satu snack miliknya.

"Nah." Aomine menghela napas, tapi tetap saja menerimanya. "Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk duduk bersamaku sambil makan _snack_, kau bisa mati di gorok Akashi."

Murasakibara mengangkat bahu, terlihat tidak peduli.

Aomine mengunyah dengan berisik sambil mengamati mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang tidak jauh darinya. Kedua orang itu hanya beberapa meter dari Aomine, sedang mencuci tangan mereka di salah satu pancuran di taman itu. Terlihat yang laki-laki sangat terganggu oleh perilaku si perempuan yang menyipratkan air kepadanya dengan iseng.

Senyuman sendu tercetak di wajah Aomine tanpa diminta.

.

.

.

.

_Untuk Kise idiot. _

_Ini suratku yang ke... Entahlah. Kau bahkan mungkin tidak bisa menghitung jumlahnya dengan semua jemarimu. Serius nih, kapan sih kau akan membalas suratku idiot? _

_Tetsu, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Satsuki, dan AKU sekarang sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Hebat bukan? Kau pasti tidak percaya tipikal orang seperti aku bahkan bisa lulus ujian kelulusan. HAHA._

_Kalau kau tertawa ketika membaca ini, Kise, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu._

_Kuroko, Satsuki, Midorima, dan aku memilih perguruan yang sama. Sedangkan Murasakibara dan Akashi memilih perguruan yang sangat jauh dari sini—Kyoto. Hell bukan? _

_Nah anehnya Kise, kau tahu tadi Murasakibara datang menemuiku tidak? _

_Bayi raksasa yang tidak pernah obesitas itu datang ke tempatku hanya untuk menemaniku duduk-duduk di taman sekolah. Ta-man Se-ko-lah!_

_Kupikir Akashi bahkan tidak akan mengijinkan lolipop maniak itu untuk jauh-jauh darinya. Yah, kau tahu kan mereka nyaris seperti lem? _

_.. Kay, lupakan._

_Ini sudah tahun yang ketiga Kise. Kapan kau akan membalas suratku? _

.

.

.

Aomine memutar pensil miliknya sebentar sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja, ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

"_AO-MI-NE-_CCHI_!" _

"_BE-RI-SI-K!"_

_Kise berlari menyusul Aomine, tersenyum seperti maniak. "Aku cinta Aomine_cchi_!"_

"_Aku cinta Horikita Mai." _

"_Jahaat!" Rengek Kise, mendorong Aomine dengan harapan lelaki itu akan langsung terjum ke kubangan di samping mereka. _

_Tapi tentu saja tidak._

"_Aomine_cchi_, ada kumbang di bahumu." _

"_Aomine_cchi_, ada daun di rambutmu."_

"_Aomine_cchi_, ada Akashi_cchi_ di belakangmu."_

_Aomine yang sudah sangat terganggu dengan ocehan Kise, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan berseru :_

"_KISE ADA ULAT DI RAMBUTMU!"_

"_WH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!"_

_._

_._

_Ia memasang telinga beberapa detik. Hening. Bagus, berarti si berisik itu sudah pergi. _

_Aomine meneruskan langkahnya, sesekali melirik ke kanan dan kekiri. Beberapa perumahan yang dipenuhi daun-daun hijau tampak sangat sepi. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga melewati pembatas kereta api. Beberapa kendaraan yang berada di sampinya mengeluarkan bunyi berisik disertai dengan dentuman lampu di depannya. _

_Ia memelototi lampu itu seolah-olah lampu itu akan segara mengajaknya berkelahi. _

_Setelah lampu itu menyerah kepadanya—akhirnya berwarna hijau, Aomine melangkahkan kakinya. _

_Lalu mendadak berhenti karena suara berbisik selain gema mesin kendaraan._

"_Iya! Wajahnya mirip sekali kan dengan model itu?" _

"_Oh Tuhan, manis sekaliii!"_

"_Itu bukannya 'Kise Ryouta' ?" _

_Aomine langsung berbalik dan menemukan ... Kise berdiri tepat di belakangnya. _

_Ia mengeluarkan suara tercekik sebelum mencekik si lelaki pirang terlebih dahulu. "Ka-Kau! Sejak kapan kau punya keahlian seperti Tetsu?!" _

"_Eheheh. Aomine_cchi_ merindukanku?" Itulah jawaban yang ia dapatkan. _

"_Heck. Gak." _

"_Jadi kalau aku pergi suatu hari nanti enggak apa apa nih?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aomine melipat kedua lengannya dan langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya. Ia berbisik di sela rasa kantuk yang dengan cepat mendatanginya.

"Enggak boleh Kise, enggak boleh.."

.

.

* * *

**Tahun ke-enam**

Satu bucket bunga berwarna putih di lempar begitu saja—dan mendarat tepat di tangan kehitaman milik pemuda yang sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menangkap benda itu.

Beberapa jeritan terdengar, begitu juga pekikan aneh dari pasangan yang baru saja bertukar cincin di depannya itu.

"Ao—Aomine!" Kagami berseru, masih menggandeng tangan Kuroko. "Kau tahu apa artinya kalau kau menangkap bunga _itu_?"

"Ha?"

"Aomine-_kun_. Kumohon kembalikan bunga itu lagi sehingga aku bisa melemparnya ulang." Kuroko.

"Dai-_chan_! _Bakaaa!_ Itu bungakuu!" Momoi.

"Ada jenis zodiak idiot yang mendapatkan keberuntungan paling idiot hari ini." Midorima.

"Mine _-chin_... Apa bunganya bisa dimakan?" Murasakibara.

"Kau punya nyawa cadangan karena berani-beraninya menangkap bunga yang dilempar Tetsuya, Daiki?" Akashi.

Aomine hanya bisa memandang bingung teman-temannya yang sedang memelototinya terang-terangan, merasa tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, ia menunduk untuk menatap bucket bunga yang masih ada di tangannya.

Bunga itu balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kira-kira artinya :

_Orang aneh ini berhasil menangkapku, aku penasaran siapa pasangan malang yang akan menjadi istrinya nanti._

Karena kesal ia menyerahkan bunga itu ke Kuroko, sehingga kedua pasangan baru itu bisa melempar kembali bucket itu.

Dan kalian tahu?

Aomine menangkapnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

_Untuk Kise idiot._

_Hari ini Tetsu dan Kagami akhirnya menikah. Ternyata dua orang itu memang serius dengan hubungan mereka, idiot ya? _

_Lalu, bucket-sialan yang di lempar Tetsu entah kenapa pasti kutangkap. DUA KALI KISE, DUA KALI!_

_..._

_Oke, mungkin pertamanya aneh karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya kalau kita menangkap bucket bunga seseorang yang baru menikah ketika di lempar._

_... Tapi aku tahu kok._

_Uh.. Kalau mitos itu benar-benar merupakan suatu pertanda, kapan kau akan kembali ke sini? Aku bejanji—yah ... mungkin bukan cuma Tetsu dan si idiot Bakagami yang bisa bahagia bukan?_

_Jadi paling tidak balas suratku ... Kumohon? _

* * *

**Tahun ke-sembilan**

"Dai-_chaan_."

Aomine yang tengah sibuk dengan lembaran kertas di depannya menoleh garang.

"_Apa_?"

Momoi memekik. "Uwahh! Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu Dai-_chan_!"

Ia membiarkan Momoi masuk dan langsung melenggang ke dapurnya, sementara dirinya sendiri berputar kembali ke arah meja tulisnya, merangkai kata yang akan dijadikannya surat untuk Kise, _lagi_.

"Dai-_chan_! Aku merebus ramen untukmu sarapan, kalau sudah matang matikan ya~" Teriak Momoi melampaui pintu yang membatasi antara kamar Aomine dengan dapur miliknya.

Aomine tidak repot-repot untuk menjawab bahkan setelah ia mendengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup nyaring. Momoi pasti sudah berangkat untuk mengajar.

Tinggal ia sendiri.

Eh ralat.

Ia dan sura-surat_nya_.

Aomine mendengar bunyi nyaring yang mengganggu dari arah dapurnya. Tetapi lelaki itu sedang tidak mau diganggu ketika sedang 'menulis surat', jadi ia mengambil lagi pensilnya, dan mulai masuk ke dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

_Untuk Kise idiot. _

_Belakangan ini Satsuki sering sekali pulang malam dan langsung ke rumahnya. Sepertinya mengajari anak-anak berumur sebelas tahunan berat ya?_

_Tetsu, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Akashi juga sekarang jarang kelihatan. Apalagi KAU Kise._

_Paling ti—_

_._

_._

_._

Aomine berhenti menulis karena merasakan panas menyengat yang tiba-tiba dari punggungnya. Ia menaruh pensil dan mengangkat tangan kananya ke belakang punggung, hanya untuk merasakan ...

Panas api yang menjadi-jadi.

"DAI-_CHAN!_ DAPURMU TERBAKAAAR!"

_Ha?_

.

.

.

_Untuk Kise idiot. _

_Belakangan ini Satsuki sering sekali pulang malam dan langsung ke rumahnya. Sepertinya mengajari anak-anak berumur sebelas tahunan berat ya?_

_Tetsu, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Akashi juga sekarang jarang kelihatan. Apalagi KAU Kise._

_Paling tidak aku tidak kehilangan nyawaku karena terlalu serius menulis surat itu. Kau harus tahu Kise, kaus kesayanganku berlubang besar di tengahnya karena api sialan itu.._

* * *

**Tahun ke-sebelas**

Aomine terbaring di rumah sakit. Satu tangannya terbebat perban putih dan satu kakinya diangkat tinggi dari tempatnya berbaring.

Ia merasakan kepalanya sakit luar biasa ketika ia menyentuh perban yang melilit di sekitar dahinya.

Seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar rawatnya tiba-tiba, membuat Aomine terlonjak beberapa senti ke udara lalu mengerang ke sakitan.

"Aomine-_kun?_"

Aomine mengerjap sekali.

Dokter berkata padanya ketika ia sudah sadar bahwa ia baru saja ditabrak mobil. Lelaki itu bilang kalau untungnya tidak ada kerusakan yang berarti pada organ dalamnya selain beberapa luka patah tulang dan luka luar. Tapi sayangnya, dokter itu juga mengatakan bahwa ia ...

"Siapa kau?"

_Bahwa ia kehilangan ingatannya. Semua ingatannya, kecuali namanya._

Kuroko membeku di tempatnya.

"Oh, kau—maaf bisa ambilkan kertas yang disana?"

Setelah sadar dengan keterkejutannya, Kuroko menuruti perintah Aomine.

"—Nah benar yang itu. Aku harus segera menulis surat untuk Kise. Heh, untungnya tangan kananku tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

_Untuk Kise idiot_

_Bagaimana kabarmu Kise? _

_Aku sekarang sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik. Kau penasaran kenapa? _

_Aku baru saja ditabrak mobil... Katanya sih, akupun juga sebenarnya tidak ingat._

_Lalu dokter bilang kalau aku patah tulang di beberapa bagian, memar-memar, dan .. hilang ingatan. Lucu ya? Tapi aku masih bisa mengingat namaku sendiri, dan kau Kise. _

_Aku masih ingat kalau aku masih mencintaimu. Itu yang penting bukan? _

_Oh satu lagi, ada lelaki aneh berambut biru yang berada di sebelahku saat ini. Ia menatapku aneh dan hanya duduk di situ—kau mengenalnya Kise?_

_Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk terus mengingatkanmu : Balas suratku idiot! _

* * *

**Tahun ke-tigabelas**

Ingatan Aomine masih kosong melompong. Yang diingat oleh pemuda itu hanyalah wajah pemuda yang selalu berada dalam mimpinya, senyum indah yang selalu di inginkannya, dan bola mata cerah yang selalu di impikannya.

Banyak orang yang sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya ingat kembali.

Mereka bilang, mereka adalah _temannya_ saat ia masih berumur kepala satu dan dua-an.

Tapi yang diingatnya tetap sama, hanyalah Kise, Kise, Kise, dan Kise.

_Kise..._

Aomine meremukkan kertas yang ada di tangannya lalu melemparnya tanpa melihat. Ia sudah muak dengan semua permainan macam ini, ia sudah muak karena satu-satunya orang yang diingatnya bahkan tidak pernah mengabarinya tentang sesuatu, atau hal apapun.

_Apapun. Apapun tentang Kise._

Ia berbalik dan memungut kembali surat yang sudah dihancurkannya itu.

.

.

* * *

**Tahun ke-lima belas**

Seorang lelaki berambut merah, bermata emas-merah, dan lebih pendek darinya yang menyebut dirinya Akashi datang mengunjungi Aomine.

Aomine yang bingung, hanya mempersilahkannya masuk.

Akashi melenggang santai melewati ruang tamu Aomine, dapur, dan kemudian berhenti di depan kamar lelaki tan itu. Ia membiarkan Aomine penasaran dengan tingkah lakunya selama beberapa saat sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya.

Akashi diam. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal apa yang akan pertama kali ditemuinya di dalam kamar Aomine, tapi ia tidak ... bukan, maksudnya, _sedikit _tidak memperkirakan seberapa banyaknya.

Jawabannya adalah : Ada di mana-mana.

Di atas ranjang Aomine, terselip di buku-bukunya, berserakan begitu saja di lantai. Surat itu. Surat yang ternyata masih setia di tulis oleh Aomine selama lima belas tahun. Tanpa berhenti.

Ia berputar, memandang Aomine langsung ke mata. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengirimi_nya_ lagi surat?"

"Bukannya sudah pernah kubilang kalau aku lupa ingatan?" Balas Aomine.

Akashi menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Dengar Daiki—"

"Aku mendengarkan."

Akashi memelototinya. Karena masalah lupa ingatan Aomine-lah lelaki bermata biru gelap itu lupa seberapa tidak sukanya jika Akashi di potong perkataannya.

"Ryouta sudah meninggal, Daiki."

_... Apa?_

"Apa?"

"Ryouta sudah meninggal." Ulang Akashi sebelum menambahkan dengan ragu. "Lima belas tahun yang lalu."

"_Jadi kalau aku pergi suatu hari nanti enggak apa apa nih?"_

"Akashi—" Aomine tertawa, berdoa kalau lelaki di depannya akan berbicara lagi : _Tapi bohong deh_.

Tapi tidak, lelaki itu serius. Akashi benar-benar serius.

"_Aku cinta Aomine_cchi_!"_

"Enggak... Haha.."

"_Eheheh. Aomine_cchi_ merindukanku?"_

"ENGGAK! SIALAN, ENGGAAAK!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi kau sudah meninggal lima belas tahun yang lalu, huh Kise?"

Aomine berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Setelah Akashi menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi lima belas tahun yang lalu—saat lelaki itu mengajaknya berbicara di atas atap sekolah, Aomine baru ingat apa yang di katakannya :

"_Ryouta meninggal pagi ini. Kecelakaan."_

Lucu. Jadi ia menghabiskan waktunya selama lima belas tahun selama sia-sia?

Ia menghabiskan waktu selama lima belas tahun hanya untuk mengirim surat untuk seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Dan orang itulah yang diingatnya pertama kali saat dirinya mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan?

.

.

_.. Tapi apa kau melihat di atas sana Kise?_

_Apa kau membaca surat-surat yang kutulis setiap harinya tanpa lelah untukmu?_

_Dengarkan aku untuk kali ini saja, hanya sekali ini._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Sangat mencintaimu. _

_Sangat mencintaimu sampai membuatku hampir gila karena kehilanganmu. _

_Aku mencintai caramu tersenyum._

_Juga caramu ketika memanggilku dengan embel-embel milikmu itu._

_Jadi aku sangat terpukul ketika mendengar kau pindah—lalu pergi begitu saja. _

_Tapi itu sudah cukup._

_Ini cukup untuk menyadarkanku. _

_Alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas surat-suratku._

_Alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar barang sekalipun._

_Aku tidak menyesal Kise, benar-benar tidak menyesal karena sudah membuat semua surat itu._

_Karena surat itu untukmu. _

_Dan, jika aku terus menulis surat untukmu, menulis ribuan kata-kata untukmu. _

_Apakah paling tidak, satu dari sekian ribu surat ini akan sampai padamu di atas sana?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**  
_

_**R&R please? **_


End file.
